


[Podfic] Good Morning

by Elle_dubs (avril_o)



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, getting swole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs
Summary: This is a podfic of "Good Morning" by neveralarch.Author's Summary: Gideon's Guide to Doing Some Push-Ups, At Least, Have You Never Used Your Arms, Nonagesimus?
Relationships: Gideon Nav & Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949873) by [neveralarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch). 



This is a podfic of "Good Morning" by neveralarch.

Author's Summary: Gideon's Guide to Doing Some Push-Ups, At Least, Have You Never Used Your Arms, Nonagesimus?

Fandom: Gideon the Ninth - Tamsyn Muir

Pairing(s): Gideon Nav & Harrowhark Nonagesimus

Original Fiction by: [neveralarch on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch)

Podfic Reader: [Elle_dubs on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs)

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic was recorded as my very last submission for Voiceteam 2020 Post-Canon Challenge, for Team Orange You Glad I Saved This Braincell. This has been the most amazing month. Team Orange, you're the best.
> 
> Thanks to neveralarch for giving permission.
> 
> Intro/outro music is "Can't Stop My Feet" by Loyalty Freak Music.


End file.
